James Baker
James Baker is an american professional wrestler, currently wrestling for the Classic Wrestling Federation. Baker is more known for competing in Elite Class Championship Wrestling where he is a 7 time World Heavyweight Champion, a 2 time Televison Champion, a former Hardcore Champion & a 3 time World Tag Team Champion with Phillip Mustang. Baker has also wrestled for WrestleZone Championship Wrestling where he was one half of the reincarnated version of The Driveby Express with Kyle Christiansen. Early Life Baker was born in Fort Worth, Texas, but had gotten into trouble many times when he was a youth so his parents made him move out to California where he discovered the life of being a hustler & a gangsta. Baker then returned to Texas & by the time he turned 8 years old, he joined up with a local gang & not too long after that, he took over leadership of the gang known as the Southisde Kingz while starting dealing drugs. By the time Baker turned 13, everything around him was falling apart as his girl cheated on him, he got kicked off the football team for marijuana use & later on his family found out about his life as a hustler. Career Elite Class Championship Wrestling (2003-2006) Beginnings & the rise of Tha Ultimate Underdog In 2003, Baker completed his stint of drug rehabilitation & with the help of then ECCW Chairman Jack Conway. Baker got his hand into wrestling & eventually signed a contract with Conway's Elite Class Championship Wrestling. After his contract signing, Baker made his ECCW debut as a face & had his first matchup with future rival/tag team partner/future multiple time ECCW World Heavyweight Champion Phillip Mustang where Baker picked up his first of many victories to come by defeating Mustang with a rollup & the two future rivals shaked hands after the matchup. From that match, Baker then defeated various opponents such as Sean Jamison, Metal, Shocker, The Afro Kid, Alex Brand, Ron Bridges, Efran Ortiz, Kevin Ortiz, Jesse Ortiz, Carlos Ortiz, Chad Smith & Grandmaster Steve & also winning the 2003 Rumble match at ECCW Pay-Per-View The Rumble before gaining his first ever shot at the ECCW World Heavyweight Championship against Joseph Ortiz. At ECCW Pay Per View Revenge, Baker defeated Joseph Ortiz to win his first ECCW World Heavyweight Championship. Feud with Phillip Mustang, Heel Turn & Da Xtreme Dynasty forms Once Baker defeated Joseph Ortiz for the ECCW World Heavyweight Championship, Baker then moved into a feud with Phillip Mustang where their feud kept ECCW alive & in the spotlight for the next few years. At ECCW's next pay per view Redemption, Baker successfully defended his ECCW World Heavyweight Championship against Mustang by defeating him with Da Xtreme Knockout & making Baker 2-0 against Mustang. The next night on their weekly show War Zone, Baker & Mustang teamed up & defeated Kevin & Efran Ortiz to become the new ECCW World Tag Team Champions & in process making Baker a double champion & bringing the company to new highs. At ECCW's next pay per view Starstruck, Baker pulled double duty as not only did he & Mustang retain the ECCW World Tag Team Championships over J-Flex & Johnny Seedz, but Baker also successfully retain the ECCW World Heavyweight Championship over Alex Brand. The next night on War Zone, Baker & Mustang lost the ECCW World Tag Team Championship back to Kevin & Efran Ortiz following a miscommunication from Baker & Mustang. A week later on War Zone, Baker defended his ECCW World Heavyweight Championship & lost it to Mustang. Baker then turned heel after the match by attacking Mustang from behind & eventually laying him out with a Brainbuster onto the Steel Steps. For weeks following the attack on Mustang, Baker cut numerous promos on how Mustang wasn't a team player & how the fans turned their backs on him by siding with a loser like Mustang & that Mustang will never, ever be as great of a wrestler as him. At ECCW's Pay Per View Breakdown, Baker regained the ECCW World Heavyweight Championship by defeating Mustang by submission after Baker made Mustang tap out to his new submission hold called Tha Notorious Clutch. Following the pay per view, Baker's wrestling style had turned more aggressive as he now brought a spiked out baseball bat to his arsenal & used it against his opponents whenever the opportunity presented itself. At Summer Smash, Baker defended & again lost the ECCW World Heavyweight Championship to Mustang after Mustang defeated him with the Mustang Express. The following pay per view Bloody Glory, Baker retained his ECCW World Heavyweight Championship to begin his third reign as champion by defeating Phillip Mustang following interference by Kevin Styles & J.T. Banks. The following night on War Zone, Baker formed a stable with Styles & Banks called Da Xtreme Dynasty & Baker proclaimed that Da Xtreme Dynasty will take over the ECCW by storm. Baker & Da Xtreme Dynasty made good on that proclamation by not only Baker having the longest ECCW World Heavyweight Championship reign in ECCW history at that moment, but also Styles & Banks defeated Kevin & Efran Ortiz for the ECCW World Tag Team Championships as well. By the time 2004 came around, Da Xtreme Dynasty were still dominating everybody on the roster as Styles & Banks were dominating the tag team division & Baker was turning back every challenger to keep his ECCW World Heavyweight Championship. However on ECCW Pay Per View Event The Rumble, Baker lost the ECCW World Heavyweight Championship to Alex Brand after interference by a returning Phillip Mustang. Baker then had several attempts to regain the title & he even competed in a triple threat match for the title where Brand lost the title after being pinned by Phillip Mustang. Baker then regained the ECCW World Title for his fourth reign by defeating Mustang in a ladder match after interference from Da Xtreme Dynasty. From then Baker & Mustang resumed their rivalry & for several months they competed against eachother in numerous matches like a Dog Collar match, a First Blood match, a TLC Match, a Hangman's Horror match & a Steel Cage Match where Baker won every match except the Steel Cage match which Mustang defeated Baker to regain the ECCW World Heavyweight Title at Bloody Glory. The next night on War Zone, Baker challenged Mustang to defend the title one last time against him at ECCW's Night Of Champions in a match he calls Da Xtreme Deathmatch. Over the next several weeks, Baker & Mustang played a game of one upping eachother as both of them defeated the opponents that the other set up infront of them. At Night Of Champions, Baker defeated Mustang in Da Xtreme Deathmatch to win the ECCW World Heavyweight Championship for the 5th time in his career. After the match, Baker showed Mustang a sign of respect by shaking his hand & ending their long & storied rivalry. Post James Baker/Phillip Mustang Feud After his feud with Phillip Mustang came to an end, Baker then set his sights on trying to gain the other ECCW Championships by first targeting the ECCW Television Championship which was held at the time by Juan Martinez. Baker then defeated Martinez on War Zone to begin his first reign at ECCW Television Champion. The next week on War Zone, Baker then went after the ECCW Hardcore Championship & defeated Mario Johnson to win his first & only ECCW Hardcore Championship. By that point Baker decided to become generous & gave Kevin Styles the ECCW Hardcore Championship & he gave J.T. Banks the ECCW Television Championship just so he can focus on defending his ECCW World Heavyweight Championship. Baker then entered a feud with The Afro Kid & at Locked Up, Baker lost his ECCW World Heavyweight Championship to The Afro Kid. The feud spanned for a couple of more weeks & it ended with Baker regaining the ECCW World Heavyweight Championship by defeating The Afro Kid at Sacrifice to begin his 6th reign as ECCW World Heavyweight Champion. Baker then entered a feud with Sean Jamison & at The Rumble, Baker lost the ECCW World Heavyweight Championship to Jamison. The next night on War Zone, Baker defeated Jamison in screw job like fashion after Baker & Da Xtreme Dynasty had a crooked referee to help Baker win the ECCW World Heavyweight Championship for the 7th time. The following pay per view Revenge, Baker lost the ECCW World Heavyweight Championship to Jamison to end Baker's final reign as Champion. The next night on War Zone, Baker beat down both Kevin Styles & J.T. Banks & ended Da Xtreme Dynasty. The following week on War Zone, Baker decimated his former Xtreme Dynasty teammate J.T. Banks & defeated him to begin his 2nd reign as the ECCW Television Champion. That very same night, Baker reformed The Driveby Express with former rival Phillip Mustang who turned into a heel by helping Baker beat down both Styles & J.T. Banks. Baker & Mustang had won 2 more ECCW World Tag Team Championships by defeating Styles & Banks on two separate occasions . Baker & Mustang vacated the ECCW World Tag Team Championships after ECCW went out of business & The Driveby Express was once again broken up. Baker also had to vacate the ECCW Television Championship after ECCW went out of business. WrestleZone Championship Wrestling (2008-2009) Debut & The Driveby Express Part 2 After a near 3 year hiatus from wrestling, Baker made his official WZCW debut as a heel at Meltdown 18 as one of the newcomers in the Elite X Battle Royal. Unfortunately for Baker, he was eliminated rather quickly by USA. On Meltdown 19, Baker formed a tag team with "The One & Only" Kyle Christiansen to recreate The Driveby Express & later that night they went on to defeat Garth Black & Phoenix when Christiansen hit Phoenix with The One & Only for the victory. On Meltdown 20 Baker & Christiansen competed against the tag team of USA & Anoki, but Baker & Christiansen were defeated when Anoki pinned Christiansen following the Eagle Drive. On MD21, Baker faced USA with Baker successfully defeating USA by pinning him following the All Eyez On Me (Shooting Star Press). At WZCW pay per view Unscripted, Baker & Christiansen then competed in a 5 way tag team match for an opportunity at the then vacant WZCW World Tag Team Championship, but Baker & Christiansen barely came close when Ace pins David Cougar to give The Full House Daves the victory & the titles. On MD22, Baker & Christiansen faced TM & David Cougar, but unfortunately Baker & Christiansen lost after Cougar made Baker tap out to the Texas Cloverleaf. On MD23, Baker & Christian again faced the tag team of Garth Black & Phoenix, but Baker & Christiansen were defeated when Garth Black pinned an injured Christiansen for the victory. Baker has since gotten back to singles action after Kyle Christiansen got injured at MD23. At MD24, Baker was defeated by USA. At MD25, Baker then went back to the tag team division & teamed up with Rush to take on the team of Murfish & Celeste Crimson, but the team ultimately lost after Rush betrayed Baker by not partaking in the matchup which at that point, a possible face turn was being presented for Baker. At WZCW's pay per view Civil Revolution, Baker was defeated by Rush to continue Baker's losing streak. On the first edition of WZCW Ascension, Baker reformed his team with Kyle Christiansen & faced the tag team of Garth Black & Phoenix, but the reformed team lost after Baker had his ankle shattered in storyline & Malik Jones was locked in the Black Death. James Baker asked for his release from his WZCW Contract on July 29th, 2009 due to some personal demons that were going on in his life. WZCW management has given Baker the open door to return to the company once Baker has his personal life sorted out. Classic Wrestling Federation (2009 - present) After only a couple of hours after being granted his wish on being released from his WZCW Contract, Baker then signed a contract to wrestle for the CWF in what can only be described as a turning point for both Baker & the CWF. Baker also decided to bring his friend/agent Malik Jones with him to CWF & to try to achieve the success that the duo couldn't achieve together in WZCW. Baker then debuted in CWF as a heel & was involved in a feud with Mariano Fernandez after Baker lost a singles match against Fernandez on the June 20th edition of Showdown. The feud between Baker & Fernandez became more personal in the upcoming months as Baker kidnapped Fernandez's then girlfriend Nagase & made both of their lives a living hell with various dirty tactics & mind games. During that time Baker also immersed into a minor feud with Terry Richards after Baker hit Richards with a roll of quarters in a triple threat match that also involved Mariano Fernandez. The feud with Richards ended when Baker pinned Richards in a triple threat match that also involved Vincent Vegas. The feud with Mariano Fernandez came to an end when Baker attempted to give Fernandez his then girlfriend Nagase & them two shook hands, but Nagase betrayed Fernandez & tried to get with Baker, but Baker immediately rejected Nagase & instead took Fernandez's side which turned Baker into a face for the first time in over 6 years. Since turning face, Baker has been on a roll as of late as he's defeated Paul Blair & Vincent Vegas & has become a feared superstar in the process & also being immersed into a minor feud with Blair. Baker's character has also had a slight tweak to it as his psychotic side of the character was revealed to be his alter ego which he named his alter ego Killer & Baker has also begun to wear face paint on some occasions. At CWF pay per view Global Warning, Baker received his first shot at CWF gold as he faced off against Axel Way & then current CWF Unified Champion Sickboy for the CWF Unified Championship, but Baker came up just short as he was pinned by Axel Way. Baker will face off against Paul Blair & Chemical X on the September 12th edition of Showdown, Baker won the match by pinning Blair following Da Xtreme Knockout which in the process also ended his minor feud with Blair. Also it is being reported that Baker will be placed in a tag team with his wife Danielle Lopez once she makes her CWF debut. On the September 19th edition of Showdown, Baker was scheduled to go one on one with Angelus, but Angelus "missed his flight" & Baker was awarded the victory via countout. On CWF's Pay-Per-View Fall Fever, Baker competed in another one on one matchup with Angelus. Baker defeated Angelus following Da Xtreme Knockout for his 3rd consecutive victory. On the October 3rd edition of Showdown, Baker will resume his rivalry with Terry Richards as he challenges Richards for the CWF Unified Championship. Personal Life Baker was 16 years old when his ex girlfriend Amber gave birth to his son Trey. Baker is now married to his long time girlfriend Danielle Lopez who is the sister of Baker's former rival & tag team partner Phillip Mustang. Lopez gave birth to her & Baker's daughter Ashley on June 28th, 2009. Baker currently resides in San Diego, California with his wife Danielle Lopez, their baby daughter Ashley & Baker's son Trey. In addition to his wrestling career, Baker is also a rapper as he records music with his free time. Baker has said that rappers like Eminem, Dr. Dre, 2Pac, Ice Cube & Eazy E have been a huge inspiration for him to attempt to become a successful rapper. Like the majority of the old school rappers, Baker has heavily dissed today's watered down version of mainstream hip hop. Baker was quoted as saying, "Mainstream hip hop today is a disgrace to what the true meanin' of hip hop really is. I mean you see rappers like Soulja Boy, Lil Wayne, the GS Boyz, the New Boyz & alot of these mainstream rappers & rap groups today just takin' a fuckin' shit on the legacy & prestige that rappers like 2Pac, Biggie, NWA. Run DMC & many many more old school rappers that worked hard to make hip hop into somethin' & it fuckin' pisses me off to no fuckin' end that their hard work is bein' shitted on by all this whack shit that's bein' put out there to the public.". It has been rumored that Baker will release his debut album entiled "In Da Mind of an Xtreme Gangsta: Volume Mutha Fuckin' 1 & it might be released either under Dr Dre's Aftermath Entertainment or Eminem's Shady Records. Baker is also an avid sports fan as his favorite teams are the Dallas Cowboys, the Dallas Mavericks & the Texas Rangers. Among the CWF Roster, besides having Malik Jones & his wife Danielle Lopez as his allies, Baker & Mariano Fernandez have reached an understanding with eachother after the extremely violent & disturbing feud they had with eachother & now they respect eachother as allies. Fernandez also has plenty of respect for Baker's wife Danielle. Baker also has respect for fellow CWF Superstars Axel Way. Sickboy, "Nitemare" Rob Osbourne & to an extent desptie their feud with eachother, he also respects Paul Blair. In turn, Baker is also one of the more respected wrestlers in the world as he's never had a behind the scenes issue with any of his fellow wrestlers, he's never used any backstage politics to his advantage & he's never had a problem with either putting someone over or losing a match. Recently Baker has started a promo series called "Shootin' On The Game" where Baker shoots on various topics including shootin' on his upcoming opponents. Baker's first episode of the series was when he shoots on Kanye West's incident at the MTV VMA's & the state of mainstream hip hop while in the second episode of the series he disses his former employer WrestleZone Championship Wrestling, WZCW Superstars & he disses Kyle Sync & Jay Matthews while praising current employer Classic Wrestling Federaton & giving praise to Axel Way, Mariano Fernandez, "Nitemare" Rob Osbourne & Sickboy among notable CWF stars & legends & he also says that the entire CWF Roster can easily blow the majority of the WZCW Roster out of the water. On the 3rd episode of the series, Baker disses Jessica Simpson, the favoritism that NFL Referees have for certain NFL Teams (Steelers, Patriots & Giants) & how they screw over other teams (Cowboys & Raiders) along with explaining his hate towards the Philadelphia Eagles & he also shoots on his Fall Fever opponent Angelus. The 4th episode of the series was an all CWF edition of the show as James discussed gang warfare in the CWF, his predictions on what's gonna happen at CWF's Fall Fever & of course addressing his opponent Angelus. Baker also nearly got robbed before the show began, but Baker murdered the guy & nothing in his home was taken. Baker has said that the show will not air a new episode for a while due to the possibility of it being stale & repititive. Baker also said that the show is not cancelled & he has also said in multiple interviews that the series will be a bit more extreme & controversial real soon once the 5th episode airs. The 5th episode of "Shootin' On The Game" finally aired & James discussed the horrendous sales of the Kyle Sync DVD, whether Pledge Allegance will interfere in the Danielle Lopez vs Trixie Lee matchup & of course he shot on Terry Richards as well. Championships & Accomplishments 7X ECCW World Heavyweight Champion 2X ECCW Television Champion (final champion) 1X ECCW Hardcore Champion 3X ECCW World Tag Team Champion (w/Phillip Mustang) (final champions) 1x winner of The Rumble match (2003) 2003 Pro Wrestling Rookie of the Year Previous Tag Teams/Stables The Driveby Express w/Phillip Mustang Da Xtreme Dynasty w/Kevin Styles & J.T. Banks The Driveby Express Pt. 2 w/"The One & Only" Kyle Christiansen Finishing Moves/Signature Moves Finishing Moves *'Da Xtreme Knockout' (Snap DDT) (sometimes onto a steel chair) *'All Eyez On Me' (Shooting Star Press) (sometimes to a standing opponent) (sometimes into a corkscrew Shooting Star Press) *'Tha Notorious Clutch' (Rear Naked Choke Hold) Signature Moves *Spike DDT from the top rope *Spike DDT from the middle rope *Diving Hurricanrana *Da Xtreme Submission (Guillotine Chokehold) *Fujiwara Armbar *Diving Crossbody *Clothesline/Bulldog combination (Matt Hardy's version) *Shining Wizard/Bulldog combination (CM Punk's version) *Running knee strike to a sitting opponent *Shining Wizard *Side Headlock *Full Nelson Hold *Diving Elbow Drop *Corkscrew Diving Leg Drop *Corkscrew Moonsault *Corkscrew Shooting Star Leg Drop *Spear *Sharpshooter *Guilotine Headlock *Springboard Seating Senton *South Central (Camel Clutch) *Crucifix Headscissors *Hurricanrana *Diving Moonsault (sometimes to a standing opponent) *Frog Splash *Van Terminator (only when there's a chair involved) *Springboard Flying Forearm *Dragon Sleeper *Brainbuster (sometimes onto a weapon) *Crossface *Van Daminator (only when there's a chair involved) *Low Blow (multiple versions) *Eye Rake *Eye Poke *Darkness Choke *Roundhouse Kick *Martial Arts Kicks *Spinning Backfist Other Info Entrance Music *'"Hail Mary" by 2Pac' *"'Till I Collapse" by Eminem (used during early ECCW run & first ECCW World title reign) Catchphrases *'Believe that ' *'Actually scratch that' Nicknames *'Da Xtreme Gangsta' *Da Xtreme World Heavyweight Champion *Da Xtreme Champion *Da Xtreme Dyansty *Da One Man Army *'Tha Psychotic Beast' (bestowed by Mariano Fernandez) *'Tha Notorious P.I.M.P.' (bestowed by "Nitemare" Rob Osbourne) *Tha Ultimate Underdog *'The Most Feared Wrestler in CWF' Signature Weapons *'Spiked Out Baseball Bat' Managers Malik Jones (WrestleZone Championship Wrestling, Classic Wrestling Federation) Danielle Lopez (Classic Wrestling Federation) Category:Insanity Wrestler